Dopey
Dopey is the youngest of the seven dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Eddie Collins performed live-action reference and provided any vocal work needed for the character. Although he never says a word, the dwarf Dopey's vocal effects were provided by the legendary Mel Blanc. Personality Dopey is often the butt of the other dwarfs' jokes, and his silly, playful actions often annoy the pompous Doc and the short-tempered Grumpy. He is not dumb, but merely acts like a toddler or a dog. Though he occasionally whimpers, laughs or hiccups, he does not talk. Dopey is the most popular of the seven dwarfs among audiences, but definitely not amongst the dwarfs. Role in the film Working at the Mine Dopey is first introduced, along with his six companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. His job is to sweep up the diamonds thrown away by Doc. At one point, Dopey pretends that two diamonds are his eyes, much to Doc's disapproval. Dopey is the last dwarf to leave the mine, and walks at the back of the line as they sing Heigh Ho on the way home, attempting to keep in step but failing. Finding Snow White When the seven dwarfs reach their cottage, they think that some creature has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage and search the room. They quickly note that the cottage has been cleaned considerably. At one point, Dopey and Happy see something cooking on the fire. Happy is about to try it when Grumpy stops him, suspecting that it is "witch's brew". They decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The other dwarfs think that a monster is after them and rush outside, locking the door behind them. Dopey falls into the kitchen and emerges from the cottage covered in pots and pans. The other dwarfs, waiting in the trees outside, think Dopey is the monster and ambush him, beating away all the kitchenware. When they realise that it is only Dopey, they decide that they must get rid of the monster once and for all, and enter the bedroom. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realise that it is the princess, Snow White. Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Dopey sixth. In the Cottage Eventually it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them, but demands that they wash first. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside; first, Dopey goes in the wrong direction; then, he bumps into the door. Eventually he goes to the trough. Here, the dwarfs, led by Doc, wash themselves, while singing Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song). Grumpy refuses to wash, but the other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the water and wash him thoroughly. As they are doing this, Dopey attempts to get the soap; it keeps slipping out of his hands, and eventually he swallows it by mstake. Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with The Silly Song; to begin with, Dopey plays the drums, and then later trys to gets on top of Sneezy's shoulders, almost causing him to sneeze, Dopey prevents this and they both go to dance with the princess, Dopey bows to Snow White and nearly loses his balance, but Sneezy drags him back up by his rear end and both maintain their composure. At the songs apex Sneezy starts jitering and just before he sneezes Dopey, being a good friend puts his finger infront of his own nose but to no avail. Dopey is burst up onto one of the rafters. The dwarfs listen to Snow White sing Some Day My Prince Will Come, which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Dopey leans his head on a single feather to sleep, while Sneezy uses his bum as a pillow. During the night Dopey starts kicking his legs, but a few jabs from Sneezy on the bottom makes him settle. The Finale The next morning, as each dwarf leaves, he is kissed by Snow White. When it is Dopey's turn he is blown back inside by one of Sneezy's sneezes but this doesn't stop he runs back out to get kissed, he eagerly darts around the back and through the house to receive another. While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. Upon her arrival at the cottage, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs chase the Witch into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The seven dwarfs mourn Snow White's death; Dopey is seen sobbing on his oldest adoptive brother's shoulder. The dwarfs find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer. Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Dopey, who was 6th, tried to receive a kiss Snow White on the lips like that morning). Other appearances ''Snow White Live'' Dopey's role in the 1979 stage musical adaptation is mostly the same as it was in the movie. A notable exception, though, is that at the very end, when Snow White is leaving with the Prince, Dopey walks up to her and, to the surprise of everyone, speaks to her, saying "G-g-goodbye, Snow White." ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Dopey makes a small cameo appearance in the film ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit in the ending scene along with many other Disney characters including, Mickey Mouse, Big Bad Wolf and Pinocchio. ''House of Mouse Dopey makes several appearances in the animated television series ''House of Mouse. In Clarabelle's Big Secret, Dopey locked the rest of the dwarfs out of their van as he had the keys. In Mickey's Magical Christmas, Dopey was overjoyed to see that he had a huge cake to eat near the end of the film. ''The Lion King 1½ Dopey appears at the end of the film in the theater to watch the film along with the group of Disney characters. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Dopey was featured in Snow White's world shown helping the heroine save the forest. During one mini game he and Happy were assisted by her during their work in the mine. Once Upon a Time Dopey is a minor character the ABC television series portrayed by Jeffrey Kaiser. So far, Dopey has made only a few cameos. Disney Parks Dopey has been known to make appearances at Walt Disney World, Disneyland Paris, Tokyo Disneyland, Hong Kong Disneyland and the Disney Cruise Line ships with Snow White at his side, mainly because he is the most popular of the dwarfs. Snow White's Scary Adventures Dopey appears in the dark ride at the Disney parks as an audio-animotronic. Fantasmic! Dopey appears in the bubble sequence with the other dwarfs with the instrumental version of Heigh Ho. Dopey later appears at the end of the show riding Steamboat Willie and in Disneyland the Mark Twain Riverboat. SpectroMagic Dopey joins his dwarf brothers in the nighttime parade. Mickey Mouse Revue He performed The Silly Song with the other dwarfs and Snow White. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Dwarfs appear in their homeworld of Dwarf Woodlands, living a peaceful life in their cottage in a clearing within the forest. While working in the nearby mines, they encounter Ventus and mistake him for a jewel thief. All of the Dwarfs except Dopey try to drive him out, but Ven gets the better of them and manages to obtain information on where to look for his friend Terra, though they are still hesitant to trust him. The Dwarfs return to their cottage to find Snow White there, learning how she met Terra and was attacked by Unversed. The Dwarfs conclude that Terra was controlling the monsters, but Ven insists Terra wouldn't do such a thing. Later, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple, and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Kingdom Hearts The Dwarfs only appear in a glass podium with Snow White in the Awakening. Unlike the Beast's servants, they're depicted as awake, meaning either Dwarf Woodlands was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety before hand. Behind the scenes Character creation An armature of each dwarf was constructed as reference for the animators. Perce Pierce, one of the storymen working on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, was particularly active in creating the characters of the dwarfs. Dopey's personality and role were finalised quite late in the process. After someone suggested that Dopey should move like burlesque comedian Eddie Collins, Collins himself was filmed performing actions for Dopey. This helped to define the character's personality. His vocal effects were provided by Mel Blanc. Animation Though designing the dwarfs was relatively easy, animating them proved to be difficult, as the animators, already finding human figures difficult to animate, now had to animate 'ill-formed' human figures. Vladimir Tytlanotedthat the dwarfs should walk with a swing to their hips, and Fred Moore commented that the dwarfs had to move a little more quickly to keep up with the human characters. In order to establish Dopey's character during the march home in Heigh Ho, George Stalling noted traits specific to the character, to be taken into account in the animation: An armature of each dwarf was constructed as reference for the animators. Critical response Despite being conceived late in production, Dopey proved to be the most endearing of the dwarfs. Dopey's appeal proved the success of silent characters in feature films, and prompted the studio to make Gideon from Pinocchio silent. At one point, Dopey was even considered for the title role in "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" in Fantasia before Mickey Mouse was chosen. However, many of Dopey's traits remain, including the long, floppy sleeves and playful attitude. Trivia * Although Dopey has a very childlike appearance and mentality, his low-pitched vocal effects suggest that he is in fact an adult. * In "7 Wise Dwarfs," a Disney-produced cartoon promoting the purchase of war bonds, it is revealed that each dwarf receives a share of the jewels dug from their mine. Dopey keeps all of the rejected jewels as his share. * Walt Disney was often asked to make a cartoon series starring Dopey. * Dopey was originally going to be the Sorcerer's Apprentice in Fantasia. * Dopey is the only dwarf not to have a beard. Gallery es:Mudito fr:Simplet Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Dwarfs Category:Silent characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Article of the week Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Idiots Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Cowards Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Toons Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Adults